


Evil Strikes

by Queendsheena



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, F/M, Love, M/M, Magic, One-Sided Attraction, Other, Romance, Secret Relationship, one-sided Jay/Carlos
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-05-29 15:25:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19403101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queendsheena/pseuds/Queendsheena
Summary: Mal tries to balance teen life with being with King Ben, the new ruler of Auradon. Evie's fashion empire's taken off. Jay's enjoying life as it comes. Carlos is secretly dating Jane and waiting for the other shoe to drop. Which happens when a villain not only escapes the Isle but uses a magical attack inside the barrier. As news spreads and secrets are revealed, Auradon's perfect facade starts to crack. King Ben and the council move forward to restore order. But every choice comes at a price and new rules are enforced without mercy. A new threat has entered the kingdom and it will take more than the VKs to win this time around.





	1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I have no ownership of Descendants. It belongs to Disney.

Mal sat at a picnic table, alone. Another dating highlight that was quickly eating at her nicer personality. Being the girlfriend of the recently crowned King Ben had its perks. People smiled at her more (but that also happened since she was the hero who defeated Maleficent), there was much less shade thrown at her by the most popular princesses at Auradon Prep (or was it because she was thought to become one of them soon?), her friends got more respect (but again also hero status), she got to go to amazing functions (which drove her crazy in preparations, especially when that huffy tailor told Evie she was too amateur to help with 'certain outfits'), and she...she had a cute boyfriend who's from royalty? Right now she'd gladly take a pauper if it meant that things could slow down and could actually have Ben around. Evie was smart to choose Doug over Prince Charming. Aside from the latter being a jerk, Doug actually had time for Evie. Seeing them walking around together filled her with both happiness and envy.

"Hey Mal," Carlos waved as he walked by with Jane. The pair had become rather close with rumors of dating going around. But neither was willing to admit with Carlos going red in the face and Jane sometimes literally running away from people. Talk about keeping things discreet. "Um, you know what Jane. I need to talk to Mal about some homework. I'll text you later?"

"Oh, okay," Jane looked disappointed. "Don't take too long. I mean, take as long as you like. I mean..." she stuttered.

"Hey," Carlos gently took her hand, "it's Mal, see you later Jane," he gave her a tight hug.

Jane walked away and to any onlooker, she looked kind of lopsided with a huge smile on her face. Who knew the Fairy Godmother and Principal of Auradon Prep could have such an awkward kid? Still, Jane did her best to live up to her mother's reputation with mixed results.

"Smooth," Mal chuckled as Carlos sat across from her, "so you here to give me a pity date?"

"No, I'm here to help you not waste perfectly good food." Without another word, he started sharing out meals for both of them. With his mother being Cruella DeVille he was used to servant work. But in this case, he was helping a friend not being an underling. "So how have you been?"

Mal snorted. Her friends knew full well most of the drama that was 'Life with King Ben'. Even Jay started avoided invites because of the pressure. Free food was great but all the work that lead up to the event before getting to all the edible goodies, not so much. It was great being with Ben and not hiding feelings or using spells. But all the pressures of royalty was not something she was prepared for. Sure Maleficent trained her to rule the world. But that was through tyranny. Not meetings, balls, conversations, dressing up, sitting with a stupid smile pasted on and every other agonizing detail that had to be repeated over and over. Only Evie didn't fully get her pain. That girl was raised to be a princess and sometimes Mal wished they could switch bodies for a day. Maybe even a week. "So happy I could take this fork and stab the school flag."

"That bad," Carlos noted. Over time he had become used to post bully Mal. The girl he knew back on the Isle was tougher than nails and scary. Now she was still tough but her kindness was there and he was glad they had become friends. Though he was friends with Evie first back at the Isle, he accepted that she was now closer to Mal. Plus he had a cool friend in Jay who both annoyed and challenged him to be less of a wallflower. Both bonded well over a deep love for food and living away from the Isle. Yet no one could understand the number one reason he never wanted to go back there. Not unless they were the son of Cruella DeVille. A mother who didn't even try to prepare her son to rule one day. Too greedy to share anything other than a chore's list and a lot of shouting. He feared her more than anything. If she had come through the dome instead of Maleficent. He was pretty sure that would have given him a fatal heart attack.

"I just...as a girlfriend you want your boyfriend there. I mean is that too much to ask? Am I demanding the world on a silver platter to just have Ben around more?" Mal vented.

"By royal standards yes," Carlos said and Mal glared, "but as a girlfriend, no, you deserve to have the person you love around you. To not have to eat meals alone because he ditched you for another meeting or cutting yet another ribbon or kissing babies and...whatever," he said, "but Mal, you need to understand that this is just the beginning. One day you and Ben might marry and then you'll be the queen by his side. Not to mention when the kids come and both of you have to leave him or her with servants and family as you take trips abroad and all that comes with being rulers of Auradon. It's not going to get easier Mal, far from it."

Mal's eyes shrunk in her head. "Kids? When did we get to kids? Are they required?" A whole new level of panic set in. How old were the King and Queen when they had Ben again? Eww, that's not what she wanted to think about. Then again it could be a good reference.

"Mal!" Carlos broke through, "I've been calling your name forever. I'm sorry that baby mention was stupid. You're just getting to know each other still. That should be your focus right now."

Mal smiled. At the end of the day, Carlos was such a sweetheart. He wanted to help whenever he could. It might be remnants of the practical child slavery life he lived under his mother. But she felt there was more. That he was happy to help without orders or threats hanging over every move. "Let's enjoy this meal before Jay shows us and swipes it all," she joked.

"If he wasn't doing extra lessons for Chemistry I'm sure he would be," Carlos said eating faster.

Mal laughed. All the VKs at Auradon had become friends and she was so glad that Evie, Carlos, and Jay were the ones chosen to come with her back when it was their mission to destroy this wonderful place. Thankfully they hadn't and now they lived a hero's welcome every day. Why worry about the future when the present was filled with enough joy to endure any pain?

* * *

Jay groaned as Mr. Deley continued teaching. He needed to get his Chemistry grade up and Evie hardly had any time left to offer assistance. Ben had suggested these extra lessons since Chad also took them. The science teacher thought teaching extra lessons was best in small groups so there was never more than seven students to a class. Jay and Chad both played tourney and ended up together with one other student, Ally. Who often got lost curiously exploring the hallways for secret passages. Plus, he found Chemistry to be boring.

There were things about Auradon he loved. Friendship, loyalty, fresh fair, great food, tourney, food, trinkets, and love. Food and grabbing valuable trinkets were two loves he had upon arriving. But there was a third. One he had hidden deep inside himself. So deep it took coming to Auradon Prep and a crazy journey from villain to hero to unearth it. He was in love with Carlos. A fact that both surprised and terrified him. Carlos had become his best friend after Evie became tight with Mal. He sometimes wondered if it wasn't for that and their rival love of food if friendship would even be in the picture. To even jump from that to love was preposterous. Of course, he hadn't displayed his bisexuality out in the open. So who could be sure of Carlos?

"Psst, do you know the answer to this?" Chad shoved a paper in other teen's face. Nothing had really changed between the two. As a prince he was royalty, but unlike kind ones like Ben, Chad was a bully. Especially to the VKs including Evie who showed him up after being tricked into thinking he liked her. "Come on we're teammates and besides Ally usually helps me."

"Chad are you passing Jay a love letter? " Mr. Levey teased and the prince went red.

"What's wrong with that?" Ally walked in, "sorry I'm late, I thought I saw a strange shadow and tried to catch it. Lost it but it's so refreshing exploring."

Mr. Levey quickly cleared his throat. He had already gone through months of sensitivity training after an incident, years ago. No need to repeat that. "Afternoon Ally, just a little joke among guys that was. Note passing isn't allowed, that's all."

"Okay, hi my two favorite extra lesson buddies," she patted each boy on the shoulder.

Jay smiled while Chad immediately gave her the question he needed help with. It was then he noticed Ally's new keychain and swiped it. But by the end of class, he slipped it into her bag. So was the life of mostly former thief teen in Auradon. Not every bit of mischief could be stamped out. Which probably meant his secret dates with Audrey were going to be spectacular. After all, since he went both ways why not enjoy those who were available without attachments?

* * *

Carlos had planned to catch up with Jane after hanging with Mal for a bit. But it turned out his friend needed him more than he realized. Every time he rose to leave she asked for an extra few minutes. Not wanting to double the rejection, he stayed and sent Jane a text about meeting up tomorrow. Mal gave a weak smile in thanks and both ended up hanging out until nighttime.

Now he was headed back to his dorm. Jane had sent him a few texts. Each more annoyed than the next. She was a kind person but even she had limits. Which included sitting with another girl for hours leaving her in the lurch. He would have to make their next date amazing. Living in Auradon was great and he loved all his new friends and the books he got to read. Learning was something he valued and there was so much to learn at Auradon Prep. The number of books he reread back on the Isle was insane.

Quiet giggling as he opened the door almost had him walking back down the hall. But he wasn't in the mood for another walk and stepped inside. Inside Jay and Audrey were sitting on the edge of his bed making out. Audrey claimed Jay's bed had lumps and his roommate begged him not to tell her about the hidden trinkets under the mattress. Carlos would nickname Audrey 'The Pea Princess' but Jay hid quite a lot of things under there. Even some of his stuff. It was weird.

Carlos dropped his bag on the ground interrupting the couple. "Hi love birds forgot something."

Jay looked ashamed but Audrey pulled out one of her million dollar smiles. A blush formed on Carlos's neck but he fought off her charms. "You two keep saying you'll find a new place."

"We did but I saw you with Mal and assumed you'd be out until late, I was right," Audrey grinned.

"Since when are you and Mal an item? I thought she and Ben were exclusive?" Jay questioned.

Carlos almost passed out. Did it really look like he was on a date with Mal? Audrey was just the kind of girl to spread such a rumor. Even if it wasn't true. She had become nicer to a degree but she was still a popular girl willing to do anything to stay on top. Mal being a hero and King Ben's girlfriend made the VK competition. "No, no, no, we're...me and Mal? No! I'm with...not her okay. She got stood up by Ben and was all alone so...I decided to be a friend...and help her eat."

"What?" Audrey asked finding his excuse confusing.

"I knew it!" Jay cheered, "no way Mal is going for a scaredy cat like Carlos," he said but saw his friend's hurt face, "and...and there was food and we know how much you love to eat."

"Thanks," Carlos said, "you know what, keep the bed. I'll just get my headphones and play a game on my laptop," he walked away ignoring Jay's apologies.

Why should he surprised? He was the scared servant son of Cruella De'Ville. While other parents expected their children to take over. His mother wanted him to serve her until the end of time. After all, she didn't even want him to undercover at Auradon Prep. There were too many chores and he had to run to the limo with her calling him an 'ingrate' as he left. Thank goodness he did.

But he knew his friends still saw him as the outsider in a way. Not that being your own person was bad. Jay was the former thief turned tourney champion, Mal defeated her mother and was the girlfriend of King Ben, Evie was a fashion and makeup designing superstar and he was known as really smart, on the tourney team with Jay and saving Auradon with his friends. His genius wasn't paid much attention to and everything else was with the help of others.

Jane, however, was one of the few people who truly made him feel special. She loved him for himself. A shy girl with a great responsibility as the daughter of the Fairy Godmother. Both understood what it was like to have parents with a great lineage behind him. Her mother was good of course and never turned her into a servant. Still, Jane bemoaned that she could tell that her mother had expected more, better. It was hurtful to know your parents expected something you weren't able to give them.

Carlos hid in the bathroom and put on the headphones. Lost in the world of online gaming he could put reality aside. Forget about his fear of a mother locked under the dome but always in his thoughts. About his past villainy and being undervalued by others. That hanging out with Mal upset his girlfriend. That Jay was annoying selfish bastard yet also his closest friend. That no matter what the future held in store almost anything was better than going back to the Isle.

Yet something in his gut told him the Isle of the Lost wasn't done with them. Not by a long shot.

Evie busied herself in the lab working on her latest makeup experiments. Never thinking back at the Isle that she was smart. The second fairest yes, a princess without a doubt but brains were not part of the equation. Her dream prince wasn't a guy looking for some nerd but a fair princess to whisk off to his castle. That was a fantasy she had come to Auradon with. Which was quickly crushed when Audrey, their former enemy - sort of - had dropped the bombshell that Evie wasn't considered a princess because her mother was the evil queen. Undeterred, she had set her sights on Prince Chad Charming, a real prince. But he turned out to be a jerk and after realizing her true potential, she came to know a prince wasn't needed for a perfect life. Now she was dating Doug, nephew of one of the seven dwarves and she was content living the life of upcoming teen fashion designer and stylist. Of course, she kept her royal attitude and loved wearing tiaras. Just because she wasn't royalty didn't mean she couldn't act royally.

Now as one of the heroes who helped save Auradon people wanted to know her name. Well, Mal's mostly but she got attention as well. But nothing compared to the crazed love for her designs and makeup. Orders were even coming in from outside Auradon and she had a small but loyal following in Camelot that even made a website for her with updates on the latest makeups with pictures and testimonials to boot. It was great being a fashion icon and she loved every second. Especially now that adults were starting to slip her requests and a few extra dollars.

The Butter Pink was a favorite for farming Camelot girls. She had held a contest for the best photo montage to pick and give instructions for a new lipstick. The winners were teen triplets and from a proud line of dairy farmers. Though skeptical at first with their makeup name choice and the instructions. Evie had been able to create a cool pink lipstick with yellow buttery swirls. While not very popular in Auradon it blew up in Neverland, an area she had yet to crack. A request for a green version created Green Silver (green lipstick, silver swirls) and things had only gotten crazier but also fun.

Her designs were also in demand and one of her proudest moments was Ben wearing the blue belt with the royal insignia she had made for him. Chad an even ordered a version for himself and she made sure to make him wait as long as possible. Still despite some mumbling about 'the help', he loved the design. Audrey was also a regular customer for dresses and Lonnie for unique outfits including one and two pieces. Jane was a bit shyer and focused more on hair accessories but she had been able to push the girl into ordering one dress. It was supposed to be for a special date and she was confident who the lucky guy was. Carlos could really pick them.

Sometimes her mind drifted to the past. How she used to be a villain and lived for misery. She felt bad for that old side of herself. Including her mother stuck back on the Isle. One day maybe her Evil Queen of a mother would realize beauty and evil weren't everything. But it seemed more likely Evie showing up at school in a paint-covered plaid shirt and clown pants. Never.

"Oh hey Evie," Lonnie peeked in, "can you spare a second?"

"I'm busy, this might look like fun and games but last time I got distracted..." Evie started.

"I will not cause you to create vomit flavored lip balm, I swear," Lonnie recalled the horror story when Audrey tried to play a scientist. Poor Evie couldn't let her tongue inch outside her mouth for days. It was a mini-scandal that saw a temporary dip in business.

"Okay, you have my attention, for a bit," Evie told her.

"I got a letter from my mother. One of their seers had a vision...it was of you," Lonnie revealed.

"Really?" Evie giggled. She had heard of those who could see the future. It was an honor to be in one of their visions. The sight was rare and hard to translate. "What did she see?"

"You were cornered on a rooftop," Lonnie looked at her feet, "your pursuer..." she stopped.

Evie's happiness disappeared. She had forgotten not all visions were good. Some even foretold a person's death. Did she fall off the roof? Was she captured? "Well? What happened?"

Lonnie looked up and her eyes held tears, a bad sign. "Your pursuer used magic and it pushed you to the edge of the roof. You begged her not to kill you but she just laughed," Evie gasped in horror, "but right then a voice is the shadow shouted 'not my daughter' and stabbed your would-be murderer. The seer couldn't make out the voice or appearance of your rescuer."

Evie was stunned. Had her mother escaped the dome just to perform a rescue? No there had to be more. "Who was my attacker then?"

"My mother wouldn't say but assured me it wasn't one of the VKs or your parents. But she told me in the letter to be extra careful. Oh Evie that gives me a bad feeling," Lonnie started crying.

Evie was shocked that it was Lonnie crying. She was the one who might almost get murdered in the future. Though facing off against dragon Maleficent gave her plenty of close encounter experience. She comforted the crying girl. "I'm sure there's a way to stop whoever this new villain is."

"That's just it," Lonnie sobbed, "based off my mother's letter I don't think it's a villain. Why would she want me to be extra careful in Auradon about who I hang out with? Villains don't live here." The young lady left Evie's arm and sat on a stool. "What are we going to do?"

Evie was frozen in place. If what Lonnie said was true then a hero or some other citizen of Auradon was going to turn rogue. This was bad. Villains were one thing but a good guy going bad. That could literally be anyone.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the Isle of the Lost. There was anarchy in the streets. With no Maleficent everyone had taken to their own devices. Took whatever they could and fought hard to steal or keep whatever they considered theirs. Villains weren't interested in peace and order. Only in what each second could do for them.

Jafar sold Captain Hook's kid pirates some fishing hooks and prepared to close shop. Since his son betrayed him there was a loss of his evil spark. Yes, he still wanted to rule but knowing Jay was safe somehow brought an unexpected peace he never planned for. If the opportunity ever presented itself for another takeover, he was in. Yet he wasn't actively looking for one.

"We're closed, didn't you see the sign!" he snapped hearing the door open, "get lost."

"Have you become so rude to an old enemy?" a familiar voice asked.

Jafar froze. It couldn't be. Not here. "Aladdin?"

"In the flesh," he leaned against the counter, "miss me?"

Jafar looked closely at the current sultan who stole what was rightfully his. There was the usual grin, the self-absorbed stance, everything similar to how the former street rat used to be except now in better clothes. Then he paused. The life of a sultan changed a man. No matter how backward his upbringing. Aladdin could never be the same cocky boy after being a leader and married to a princess. Maturity and responsibility had to take shape. He should know after being an advisor to many rulers before being trapped under this cursed dome without position or magic. "You're not really him? A great imitation, yes. But only to those who have no idea how power changes a person. No matter how innocent. Get out, you have no business here."

When the imposter's eyes glowed red, Jafar froze. Magic wasn't supposed to work here. "Thank a certain careless little girl who made a hole in the barrier," a new voice said and pounced.

Jafar's screams rang out. A passing teen pirate peeked in and ran off pale-faced.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben is given dire news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone who left a kudos. Chapter two is up. Let me know what you think.

"What do you mean Maleficent is missing?" King Ben demanded. "Is this why you required me not to bring Mal along? Because I can assure you that she had nothing to do with this." He had not made it a habit to always bring Mal along to the King's Conference Room but he had wanted her to see what ruling was really like. Secretly he hoped to one day have her at his side. Plus standing her up for this emergency meeting really stung. There was not even time to tell her face to face, Lumiere took that honor as he was escorted to the meeting by an armed guard without warning. At least he wasn't in view of fellow students. That would be extra humiliating.

One of his advisers cleared their throat. "Of course not, no one found guilty of freeing one of the evilest villains in history would be allowed to walk about as a free citizen. Make no mistake Sire, these are troubling times. A free Maleficent could mean anything. None of it good news."

Ben had spent the first few months as king doing his best to both follow in his parent's footsteps and solidify his own rule. One of the changes included laws working on increasing the chances of Villain Kids getting to come to Auradon Prep for a fresh start. So far Freddie had been added to their ranks but it took a lot of wrangling to keep her in Auradon. CJ Hook was a huge no, even from him. Freddie had done the right thing admitting her involvement sneaking in the blonde pirate and agreed not to bring in anyone else on the sly. Advisers were very way of this decision but respected the fact that former King Beast's son was the new ruler.

Now Maleficent was on the loose and that spelled disaster. What was she planning? How did she escape her lizard form? How did she escape at all? Did another villain find their way off the Isle? Or worse, was there a traitor among them? Questions like these only brought on more stress and panic. But they still had to be asked and the VKs would top the interrogation list.

Doc cleared his throat, he and Grumpy were two of the seven dwarfs. "My nephew Doug dates one of those former Isle kids. Evie I think, she's very nice and even has a job already!"

"Fashion isn't a real job," Grumpy snorted, "seamstress I buy but not just throwing fancy cloth on people to part them of their hard earned money. I think she's painting faces now too." It was known the moody dwarf's distaste for things he saw as either unnecessary or flippant. 

"Well I think it's great, my daughter Jordan showed off an outfit Evie made for her recently. I couldn't create a better outfit through a wish," the genie said with a smile, "maybe if you tried to dress up more often then you'd see why people enjoy having a variety of outfits Grumpy."

"Who says I don't dress up? Just because I'm not wasting money to look like a living jewelry box or some stupid island doesn't mean I don't know how to dress myself," Grumpy huffed.

Ben cleared his throat, this conversation didn't take priority over Maleficent's escape. "Yes um, fashion is a touchy subject. So does anyone have any ideas about how Maleficent got out."

"I think someone broke her out," Grumpy said without missing a beat, "don't look at me like that. These kinds of things happened before we had the dome. Just because we live in peace most of the time doesn't mean others can't turn to evil. Maleficent wasn't always evil. "

Most at the table had uncomfortable looks on their faces. It was a touchy subject suggesting heroes whether adult or small had turned into villains. Everyone in the United States of Auradon had the potential for greatness. What wasn't often discussed anymore was whether it would be for good or evil? Good was pushed and often as a result assumed. But nothing was for certain.

"That's a strong accusation to make," Ben said, "but I agree that it is a possibility that we have to look into. No stone can be left unturned until we find Maleficent. If she's still in her lizard form then we have a chance. Whoever her co-conspirators might be must be caught for punishment."

Fauna, one of the three good fairies raised her hand. She looked very unhappy. "I think it's a shame that we have turned against each other so easily. We already had villains almost break out of the dome because of the excess magic underground. One even succeeded and we wrongly assumed she was Maleficent. To ignore the possibility of another escaped villain is a big mistake." The other two fairies nodded though MerryWeather had a concerned look on her face.

"Of course there's a third option," Ben sighed. He had not wanted to bring it up. Such a thought put a damper on the heroism of the VKs. The four of them had given up their former lives for new ones in Auradon. It couldn't be easy adjusting to a new life with people you hardly knew. "Maybe the magic trapping Maleficent was too weak to last. I'm not putting any judgment against the VKs. But they are teens and no one expected Maleficent to be defeated in such a manner."

"That sounds like the most viable option," a council member spoke up, "I always thought Maleficent's defeat was a fluke but whenever I spoke up I was horribly attacked. Just because they are the heroes of the hours doesn't make the VKs perfect. In reality, no one can reach that height."

Ben couldn't argue with that. While she was known as vocal against the VKs, he was satisfied that her point held merit. "Thank you, Council woman Ray," he gave a nod.

"Do you think that the school could be in danger?" the genie worried, "while magic has been banned in Auradon, this isn't the Isle. Magic can still be performed and I wouldn't want my daughter to be at risk as well as the other magically gifted children. I remember when Jafar caught and forced me to grant wishes against my will. It was such a horrible time in my life."

A silence fell over the table. Few suffered more under the villains than genies. Not only did they carry the scars of the villains who used them but also the guilt those wishes did to innocent people. Luckily Jafar hadn't done anything fatal with his wishes before being captured. But not all genies were that lucky and past masters might not have been less bold.

"I'm sorry mean people made you do bad things," Gus, one of Cinderella's mice friends, said, "I remember when the stepsisters were hesitant to hurt Cinderella and their horrible mother pushed them until they stopped resisting. At least you had a chance to still be good."

Ben and the rest gathered were surprised by the mice's wise and strong words. He was often seen as less than smart. But today he showed to be knowledgeable not in matters of the mind but of the heart. Being one of Cinderella's helpers, it was perfect to see kindness still won out.

The rest of the meeting was filled with the regular updates for the kingdom and any special requests needed. Ben did his best to stay on top of all duties that needed doing. Being king wasn't easy but he was proud to be the new ruler of Auradon. His parents had done an amazing job as King and Queen and now it was his turn. One day he hoped to have a queen ruling at his side like his father did. There was one particular girl with purple hair he had his eye on. But right now the kingdom came first. Besides he was barely able to keep up and he was raised as royalty. Poor Mal would probably lose her mind in a day and set the castle on fire. With her past and temper that was a frightening possibility. Better to focus on capturing Maleficent.

End Chapter Two


End file.
